Knowledge of Good and Bad
by YumYumBamon
Summary: They say knowledge is power, but is to much power good for you? Bonnie is slowly uncovering the truth about The Cure and finds herself in the center of a power struggle. Will her friends be able to save her from herself… or will this Eve have to be saved by her Adam.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rating:** _T ( may change later)

**Genre: **AH/AU/Drama

**Pairing(s): **Shennett, Bamon, Delena, Stebekah, Forwood, Karoline( one sided) Klonnie, Stefonnie and more.

_** Hey guys I know you are all wondering why the heck am I starting another story when I have two that haven't been updated till resently…. Well, I will tell you. I kind of had this dream about The Cure. The funny thing was that when I was having this dream it was Tara and Eric( from True Blood) that were the charachters of my dream discussion the cure from the vampire diaries- in part ;D**_

_**So why am I making this a TVD story and not a TB… easy. Mostly because I am more familiar with Bonnie and the characters of TVD rather than Tara ( though I love Tara and others in TB) I find I want to write more for Bonnie and Caroline than Sookie and Tara. Anyway I am going on a tangent right now lol.**_

_**I am not sure who I am pair Bonnie with in the story but lets just say that there will be a little bit of everything for the bonnie fans when it comes to her harem of boys. Though Bonnie is the lead of this story, I will try to do my best to make sure all,couples and characters get some time as well. ( Yes this will include Delena, however I hope that my take on them is less nauseating and more believable than the Delena on the show) This is set after the events of 4x11. I may or may not add in information as it is given to us ( but for the most part this is all coming from my head... God help you all lol) so this story is more than likely going to be a mixture of AH/AU. With out further ado…**_

_**Happy reading.**_

* * *

And the lord said on to them…

"From all the fruit of the Garden you may eat, but as for the fruit from the tree of knowledge of good and bad you must not eat from it so you do not die."

Bonnie had no idea why she was meeting up with Shane again. After his confession at the police station admitting to killing all those people for her. Bonnie couldn't help but feel a little dirty knowing that people were murdered on her behalf. No matter how many times she showered once she arrived home. She could never feel… clean enough.

She had received Shane's text message early that morning, asking her to come to his office because he wanted to explain some things further to her. What she wanted to do was to tell him to take his explanation and shove it up his crazy ass. However the more she thought about it, the more she realized that in order to help Elena she was going to need Shane. It beat the alternative; her farther Owen was hell bent on making sure that she get help and had sent word to a friend. He had also given her strict orders to stay away from Shane at all cost.

Seeing as they weren't that close and for that past few years she had been taking care of herself. She decided to disregard her fathers command. Bonnie wasn't stupid, she knew that she would never fully trust Shane after everything that has happen but… she need him.

At least for now.

"You came" Shane said, opening the door further to allow Bonnie access to his office.

"They let you out of custody… how did you manage that?"

Shane grinned wickedly but offord no further answer. Stretching out his hand to "Bonnie's" chair. He rounded his desk and sat in his seat. The silence was deafening, there was so much that Bonnie wanted to say. So much that she wanted to ask him, however her fear was that she would loss her cool and thus loss control of her powers. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

" So, are we just going to sit here or are you going to tell me more about what your big plan was"

"Is, what my big plan is, Bonnie"

"At this point, that is still up for debate." Bonnie challenged. Shane smiled as he sat back in his chair. He could feel the power radiating off of her. He had to say that he always found Bonnie to be a attractive girl … now it was only intensified. It had been his hope that once they found Silas and released him that he could start a life with her… well, had he not wanted his wife and daughter back so much he would have gladly run off with the girl. Alas, his plans were spoiled and he had to now work -very hard, to gain the girl's trust once again. Which wouldn't be easy, Bonnie was a witch after all and they tended to hold grudges for a long time.

" Are you a religious person Bonnie?"

She shrugged her shoulders, when Grams was alive they had gone to church on Sundays. However it had been quite a while since the last time she had stepped foot into a church.

"Are you familiar with the story of Adam and Eve?"

"I think everyone is, God made Adam than made Eve from his rib. The Serpent tempted Eve with the fruit from the tree of knowledge. Eve gave the fruit to Adam. They were both forced out of the Garden of Eden and millenniums later … we their children are paying the price of their stupidity. Did I miss something?"

Shane smiled, " The angle that kept them out"

Bonnie eyes widen in confusion and Shane continued " Once Adam and Eve partook of the forbidden fruit. God casted them out of the Garden. To prevent them from going back in, he station a angle with a spinning sword in front of the entrance of the garden. Thus, making them no longer able to enter."

Bonnie nods her head, "Well, I guess I missed that part in Sunday school. So could you please tell me what Adam and Eve have to do with The Cure?"

"They don't have anything to do with it, it's the angle that does."

Bonnie frown, she had been hear for about 15 minutes and she was no closer to understanding anything. She stood suddenly looking down at Shane as he continued to smirk at her… what the hell was so funny?

"My dad was right, there is no reasoning with you. Your just a crazy man looking for myths that don't exists." She walked to the door her hand on the door knob as she turned it.

"And what myths are you speaking of… Witchs, hybrids, vampires, werewolves. All of these things you believe, why can't you believe that Silas is an angle."

Bonnie whipped around glaring at him, "Silas is the angle from the Garden of Eden?'

Shane nods. Releasing a breath she closed the door and took her seat again. She had to give it to him, he knew how to draw her in. It was one of the things that she like so much about Shane from the beginning. He knew everything about everything, but he only reviled a little at a time to keep you on the edge of your seat… sort of speak.

"Alright, no more games and smokin mirrors. Tell me everything you know about The Cure, Expression magic and Silas."

Shane smiled, " As you wish."

* * *

Stefan groan as he sat on the couch in his home. Elena and Damon were still at the lake house so he decided to give Caroline her space back for the time being. With Elena gone making goo-goo eyes at Damon . Stefan could collect a few of his things with out having to worry about stumbling upon the two. He couldn't help but replay his conversation with Elena again.

Where did she get off questioning his relationship with Rebekah. Well, it wasn't much a relationship… just sex. For his part he didn't see the problem with it. He was single, Rebekah was single so why did it matter if he was with her. Elena no longer had the right to be effected by him being with Rebekah or any other girl for that matter. Elena had made her choice, she wanted the fun- loving brother. Well, she made her bed now she had to lie in it.

"God, could you stop thinking about the doppelganer bitch for one moment" Rebekah groaned as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

Stefan frowned at her, taking the bourbon that she was drinking and finishing it off.

"Ass" she mumbles as she made her way back to the wet bar to take more of Damon's good bourbon. Stefan grinned as he watched her pour another drink. It was than that he notice that she was in one of his blue button down shirts… and he liked the way it looked on her. With new drink in hand she sat back down on the couch though a little further away from him so as not to loss her drink.

" So I hear that Atticus, was released from the custody of Sheriff Forbes. How the hell is it that I put in all this work to get him taken in so we could get the witch… only to have him weasel his way out of it" Rebekah moaned.

Stefan frowned " How could you have heard about that all ready"

Rebekah shimmed her shoulders with a wicked grin on her lips " I have my ways. The point is that we are still at square one now. With Team Klaus/ Damon up by two and Team Shane/Bonnie up by like … five"

Stefan leaned his head against the back of the couch. Maybe there were approaching this the wrong way. Shane was no dummy. It was becoming clear and clear that if they wanted to team up with him. They were going to have to go through Bonnie.. Because getting rid of him didn't seem to be the option at this point.

" I think we should invite Bonnie over" Stefan finally said.

Rebekah frowned, " Do you really think that the witch…"

"He name is Bonnie" Stefan said darkly, Rebekah raised her hands , conceding to Stefan. The last thing she wanted was a mad Stefan Salvatore. Considering that she woke up more than happy to have spent the night with him; she didn't really want to ruin her good mood.

"Bonnie than, What makes you think that Bonnie will want to help us. You, maybe I mean she sees you as a friend. For me however… I'm the sister of the enemy."

Stefan raised and eyebrow and Rebekah released a heavy sigh ' Fine she sees me as the enemy. My point is she has Shane, why would she want to help us?"

Stefan sat up and took hold of Rebekah's hand. He knew Bonnie and plotting and scheming to get her help would only push her closer to Shane. Right now she couldn't really trust him. So it would make more sense to appease that side of bonnie that honored honesty and truth. If they could do that, no matter what her feeling for Rebekah might be; bonnie would more than likely be willing to help them.

"I know Bonnie, I know what kind of person she is. If we are honest about why we want the cure. If we tell her the truth, she is more than likely going to be willing to help us"

"But she and Shane-"

Stefan shook his head " Shane lied to Bonnie, for all we know he is using her. Bonnie knows this, she knows that she can't trust him now… at least not as much as she use to. If we approach her and are honest about our intention Bonnie will help us"

Rebekah tilted her head, if she wasn't mistaken she could swear she heard a bit of admiration for the wi… for Bonnie.

"You seem confident about her helping us"

"I am"

Stefan knew why Bonnie wanted to cure. To help Elena , it was her motivation for everything that she did. In true it was still the reason he wanted the cure. He wanted it to make sure that when Elena became human again and she choice to be with him over his brother even after everything… he wanted to be there to watch the world fall apart for his brother and for Elena when he rejected her. Rebekah wasn't sure if she could feel as confident as Stefan about approaching the witch. Her honesty in the past had gotten her into more trouble than it was worth. Still she couldn't help but feel the need to please him so she would go along with his plan for now… because if the witch proved to be difficult; she had other ways of getting what she wanted from people.

"Well than," Rebekah crawled over to Stefan until she sat on his lab. She took in some of her bourbon and lean down to kiss him, pushing the warm liquid into his mouth. When she pulled away Stefan ran his tongue over his lip retrieving the alcohol that remained "I think you and I could use a shower before we invite company over" she purred bitting down on his ear.

She looked at Stefan again to find his brow arched and smiling a devilishly smile on his face. It reminded her of Riper Stefan and though he was a far cry from who he use to be… there were moments when she could see the old Stefan… and it caused the moistening between her legs become all the more, damp.

" That sounds like a good idea" his voice husky. He snatch her lips up with his mouth, drinking in her moan. Whisking them off to his room. Might as well have a little fun before getting down to business.

* * *

Bonnie threw her bag at the entrance of the front door, as she walked over to her couch. Than threw herself down on the soft cushions. Her mind felt like it was on overload, with all the information that Shane had given her. Bonnie wasn't sure how to process all of it. When she felt the vibration of her phone going off in her pocket she couldn't help but feel a little relived for the distractions. She had several texts. One from her father, telling her that he would be late coming home tonight. Another from Caroline, giving an update on Tyler. Bonnie's heart went out to him. She knew what if felt to loss someone you loved and over that last few months of so the late Carol Lockwood and Tyler had become much closer. The last text was from Elena, she frowned as she read the text message. Just as she was about to reply her the door bell went off.

With a groan she threw her phone on the couch and jogged to the front door. To say that she was a little surprised to see the person standing there was a bit of a understatement.

"Hello love, " Klaus began with a smile " Would you mind lending me just a moment of your time?"

* * *

_**A/N: I just noticed that I am using Klaus a lot lately lmao. **__**So ... what do you think? I didn't want to give to much away just yet, just enough to leave y'all wanting more.**_

_**Did it work..lol.**_

_**Let me know what you think and if you would want to read more. Reviews are always welcome. If you are reading The Bennett Chronicles, I am working on the next chapter right now and I hope for it to be done in the next day or two since I'm off work for three days this week. So keep an eye out for that. Also Goodbye to Yesterday has been updated so check that out ... if you want ;D Thanks again for reading and as always...**_

_**Happy Reading!**_


	2. Sneak-Peek Of Chapter 2

**A/N :As promised from my author's note for TBC here is a sneak-peak for Chapter two. I will warn you that there is Delena in this chapter but it isn't heavy with it . However they are important for the story... at this point. I still haven't decided what ships I will have for Bonnie... and after The Original pilot, I have an itching for Boncel. So as of right now, I will say anything could happen lol.**

**So I won't take up much of you time here...**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Damon still lay in bed as he watch Elena get dressed for the day. It still amazed him that he had some how ended up with the girl. Sure she was a vampire now… which he loved. Then the situation with the sire bond but that was okay. Damon knew that she loved him, he knew that the moment they kissed all those many moons ago. Elena had been the forbidden fruit that he wanted since the moment he laid eyes on her. Once he had a taste, he knew there was no going back there would never be any going back once he had her.

"Damon, DAMON!"

He jumped just a moment and put his full attention on the now fully clothed Elena, he wondered how long it would take to get her clothes back off.

" Yes, no… it was something about professor creepy?" he questioned

Elena scoffed and sat down next to him on the side of his bed , slapping him on his bare chest. " We need him Damon, we need him for the cure. Besides, if we watch him than we have a better chance at making sure that he doesn't try anything. Keep you enemies close right?"

Damon smirked nodding his head as his hands circled around her waist pulling her closer to him. "I didn't say it was a bad idea just that there are a lot of loose ends to tie up"

"Like?" she giggled as he place a kiss on her neck

"Klaus for one, Thing one and two as well," Elena raised an eyebrow in confusion " Stefan and Rebekah, there are all about getting the cure for themselves. So once we find a way to get rid of them than getting Mr. Creepy , Baby Gilbert and The Witch we'll be smooth sailing."

Elena frowned " Klaus is a definite yes, and we can throw Rebekah in the mix as well but Stefan… he really wants this Damon. I just wouldn't feel right keeping it from him"

Before he could reply he heard Stefan and a particular blond whispering to each other. Sighing Damon gave Elena on more kiss before throwing back the covers and jumping out of bed. " Thing one and Two are here and it sounds like they have the same idea I had." He growled. Elena nods and walking out the door and down the stairs. Low and behold there is Rebekah and Stefan sitting on the couch. Rolling back her shoulders Elena walked into the room acting completely unfazed by the show Stefan and Rebekah were putting on.

"Aw, there is the newbie vampire herself. I trust you and Damon slept well?" Rebekah said with a smirk.

"Oh we slept just as well as you and Stefan I am sure",Damon retorted walking straight to the bar to pour himself a drink.

Elena's eyes widen at the news, Damon for the life of him couldn't understand why. It made sense in a twisted way that Stefan would go there. After all, he and The Original bitch were a thing once upon a time. With Stefan dumped and Rebekah disowned. It would make sense that they would seek to comfort one another. Well, it made sense to him anyway. Rebekah didn't even try to hold back the a pleased smile at Elena's apparent distaste of the idea of she and Stefan. It was all to easy to get a reaction from the new vampire. It was even better than when she was human. Her distaste for Petrova woman had not changed since Elena's transformation… if anything it only gave her more reason to bury the knife deeper.

"You seem upset Elena, does it bother you that Stefan is mine now?" she mused

Elena glared at her " As a matter of fact it doe.s"

Rebekah smiled wickedly at Stefan who seemed to be a bit to hopefully to hearing this, if she say so. " Funny, because I clearly remember you telling me, that you love Stefan but you were in love with Damon." She put on a faux pout " Are we switching brothers again Elena?"

"You do seem to have a problem with it" she spat back

Rebekah laughed bitterly " One roll in the hay with Damon is hardly a commitment. Though I can see his appeal," she paused staring at Damon a moment quizzically before turning her attention back to Elena " However, and this is my humble opinion…"

"You humble?" Damon scoffed

She glared at elder Salvatore but continued with out remark " In my opinion, Stefan is the better lover of the two." she finished looking pointedly at Damon.

Damon for his part fanned being hurt by her words as he downed his shot and poured another. While Stefan only chuckled; he knew that with the sire bond in play Elena's concern was just that of… greed, bitterness, fear? However, for a minute he had hoped it was more, that maybe she wasn't as in love with his brother as he thought. That maybe there love was strong enough to beat even a sire bond. Mentally shaking his head... he turned his attention towards Damon and Elena, who had decided to join Damon for a drink.

" So, why don't we just get right too it than?"

"It being?" Damon replied staring at his brother

"The cure, everyone in the rooms wants it. So how about we put all the animosity to the side and figure out a way to get it before Klaus does."

"Easy," Rebekah said standing from the couch " We get the witch, Elena gets her brother and we go and find the bloody cure"

"Yeah there's a flaw in your little plan Elvira" Damon said, when she shrugged her shoulders in confusion he continue " In order for us to find the Cure we need a complete map. Baby Gilbert's tattoo hasn't fully matured yet." He finished taking a swig of his drink.

"So… we find vampires for him to kill. That map grows and before you know it we have our completed map. I am failing to see what the problem is?"Rebekah look back between the three vampires standing in front of her. Could they do nothing right?; They were the most powerful creatures to walk this earth and here the stood twiddling their thumbs as if they hadn't a clue what to do. What were wrong with these people.

"I can tell you the problem" The four vampire spun towards the entrance. There stood Bonnie and Jeremy, silently the pair walked into the den. Bonnie holding Jeremy's hand, " You all want to rush in with out gathering the information. If the past few years taught us anything, running in blind tends to complicate things."

Elena nodded in approval, while Rebekah rolled her eyes. " So what do we do?" Stefan asked, his full attention on Bonnie. She took that moment to look at ever person in that room, they all wouldn't make it out of this alive. She knew that, she could feel it. However, if knowledge was power maybe she could save them… all of them.

" Do you know the story of Adam and Eve?"

…

* * *

**So what do we think? I know the we have the Silas thing on the show but I will be doing things just a bit differently. Does that mean there will be no Silas? I'm not sure yet, I guess we will have to wait and see. **

**How do you think the Story of Adam and Eve in the garden will tie into the store. Leave a comment and give your thoughts. I plan to post the full chapter next week maybe near the middle or the end. So keep an eye out for it. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. More to come :D**


End file.
